


Letters and Dreams

by Pillowscience21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Korrasami is Canon, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowscience21/pseuds/Pillowscience21
Summary: When Asami finds a letter Korra has been hiding from her she finally understands all she went through during her long recovery in the south pole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to reading Turf Wars and omg Korrasami is life!

Asami can’t believe she was ever able to sleep anywhere but wrapped in Korra’s arms, her strength and warmth seeped into Asami’s body and enveloped her soul. Her girlfriends heavy breathing filled the room, Asami was never very good at sleeping in, Korra on the other hand would sleep all day if she was allowed to, so Asami simply laid there basking in Korra’s warmth and the soft light as the sun came over the horizon. 

 

As much as Asami wanted to stay in bed all day tracing patterns on Korra’s exposed skin she had work to do, so with a kiss to the dark skinned beauties temple she untangled from the bed and made her way to the bathroom so she could get ready for the day. 

 

When she stepped back to the bedroom Asami was met with the deep cerulean eyes looking back at her and Korra was sitting up in the bed with the sheet pooled around her hips.

 

“Hi beautiful.” Korra said, the compliment and the alluring sight of her girlfriend half naked on the bed pushing heat into her cheeks. 

 

“Hey to you too, I have to go to the office today i’ll be back around 6pm.”  Asami said rummaging through the closet to get her coat. If she kept looking at Korra she would lose her resolve to actually get work done today she has already taken too much time off between her vacation to the spirit world and the time it took to recover after being captured by the Triple Threats. She was thinking about all of the paperwork she was going to have to go through once she got to work she didn’t notice Korra slip out of bed and make her way to wrap her arms around her. 

 

“I can’t believe how incredible you are Asami, i’m so lucky to have you. As much as I would like to lock you up in this room with me all day I know the city needs you.” Korra gently pushed on her hips to spin Asami around pressing a chaste kiss to her lips once they were face to face. “I love you.” Korra said it wish such confidence Asami knew there was not a single doubt to be had in her girlfriend about her love for her. 

 

“I love you too Korra, so so much. The city needs you too, more than me you are the Avatar everything you do is so incredible.” As the words left her mouth Asami caught a glimpse of something in Korra’s expression she looked almost pained and saddened it was over before she could even blink replaced with the lopsided grin that always made her swoon. They stayed like that for a few moments, drinking each other in foreheads pressed together and bodies flush against the other before they finally broke apart and Asami took another longing glance at Korra’s naked form before she ran out the door. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning was a blur for Asami she had so many calls to take and plans to review and approve she barely had time to sit down. Once she finally made it to her desk she pulled out her papers that she had brought home with her last night with the the intention of working on before she had the welcome interruption of Korra launching herself from the couch to her arms effectively scattering them across the entryway. 

 

She blushed at the memory and set to work reorganizing everything when something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper but it was a darker color than the rest and was neatly folded in a rectangle small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Intrigued she gently began opening it noticing how the creases were worn and the edges were thin like it had been open and refolded many times. She recognized the writing as her own and read the first few lines.

 

_                       Dear Korra,  _

 

_ I hope all is well in the Southern Water tribe, how is your recovering coming along? How are your parents doing? Please tell Senna I say hello and Katara as well _ ,  _ I know I say this in every letter but I miss you so much Korra I can’t wait to see you again. You are so strong I know you will pull through this and be stronger than ever, but don’t believe for a second that doesn’t mean I won’t crush your ribs with a hug the next time I see you because I will. _

 

_ I had a dream about you last night… or a memory rather one that I think of often when I am missing you… _

 

Asami stopped reading there even though they were her words she felt like she was intruding on Korra’s privacy by reading this. She remembers writing this letter at this very desk, she had a really hard day at work that day her investors continued to see her as nothing but a lost girl who had no clue how to run the company it frustrated her to no end. Especially nice they had watched her pull the company out of bankruptcy and back to a profitable business. She had fallen asleep leaned over her desk and she had the most wonderful dream one that would often pull her back to a light place in her heart.

 

The dream always started the same way, Korra and Asami were driving around the city together taking stock of the damage the spirit vines had done after UnaVaatu was defeated. Korra still had no clue how to get rid of them, so she and Asami would often drive around trying to find the source of many of them or talking to spirits to try and get an idea of what to do. Korra was still so positive even though she had a lot of pressure on her to get rid of the vines she was happy to be doing something she often told Asami that she finally felt useful like she had really done something by bringing the spirits back. They would drive all day talking and laughing or singing to the radio, Korra always got the words wrong but Asami didn’t mind and Korra didn’t seem to care. They would drive till late into the night many days Korra would miss the last ferry back to Air Temple Island and she would decide to stay over at Asami’s place. This always made Asami happy, she always felt so safe around Korra she loved just being around her, and she knew Korra was aware of it because she could have easily waterbent or airbent back to the island but she chose to stay with her. 

 

The dream would often move on, the  two of them on Asami’s couch giggling over a joke someone, made cold noodles long forgotten as they were lost in conversation. Asami had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard, when Korra’s face became very serious she leaned forward and used her thumb to brush the tears from Asami’s face causing her stomach to flip and her heart to pound in that moment Asami realized she wanted nothing more than to kiss the beautiful woman in front of her. The dream always ended there. 

 

Asami leaned back in her chair thinking back to everything that happened back then, it felt like so long ago but it still pained her to think about sometimes. The day after that night on her couch Korra was banished from the city and their lives were so crazy for so long she wondered if she would ever be able to talk to Korra about her feelings, but then Korra had so much on her plate she didn’t want to burden her anymore than she already was so Asami pushed her own feelings aside to help Korra all the while falling for her. 

 

Her assistants voice pulled her from her thoughts she hadn’t even heard the intercom chime.

 

“Miss Sato Avatar Korra is here, she doesn’t have an appointment though should I still send her in?” 

 

Asami chuckled most of her close friends knew of her and Korra’s relationship but that was it, and her new assistant probably wasn’t even aware of their friendship much less their romantic relationship. 

 

“Send her in and from now on she gets access whenever she wants.”

 

Korra sauntered in with two bags on her wrists and held them up for Asami to see.

 

“I brought you lunch. I didn’t know what you wanted so I just got one of everything.”

 

“That’s so sweet baby, but its past 2 how did you know I haven’t eaten yet?” Asami asked she felt her stomach grumble at the smell of everything.

 

“I just know you Asami.” Korra said taking a seat on the couch in the back of her office and placing items on the coffee table in front of it. Asami took her place next to her girlfriend and opened a box dipping her chopsticks in and picking out a bundle of noodles grateful that her girlfriend was so incredible.

 

After they ate they lounged on the couch for a little while before Korra got up to clear their trash away pausing when she looked over to Asami’s desk where the letter still lay open. Asami felt a sudden rush of panic and fumbled to pick up the letter and fold it back handing to Korra.

 

“I’m sorry I found it in my papers and I opened it to see what it was, I didn’t realize you had kept it for this long.” 

 

“There is nothing to apologize for its your words, I’m just glad you found it I kind of panicked when I noticed it wasn’t in my pocket earlier. I was going to go home and look for it after this.” Korra took the rectangle and rubbed her thumb over it before pulling her jacket open and putting it in an interior pocket in her vest. 

 

Curiosity got the best of Asami then and she asked the question before she realized she was even speaking. “Why are you carrying it around with you? I mean I wrote you hundreds of letters back then why is this one special?”

 

The seriousness in Korra’s expression was intense and her blue eyes seemed to darken before she took a step forward cupping Asami’s cheek in her hand rubbing her thumb over her chin. 

 

“Asami this letter... it… you saved my life. When I read this I was in an incredibly dark place and this.’ She patted her chest where the letter was in her pocket. ‘This saved my life more times than I can count Asami. I owe everything to you. I love you.” 

 

Asami felt tears well up in her eyes she wanted to know more, Korra never spoke of the time during her recovery though Asami could sense there were times when she wanted to, when she needed to get something off her chest. Before she could pry farther a chime cut her off.

 

“Miss Sato your 3 o’clock is here.”

 

“Give me a moment.” Asami called to her assistant still in Korra’s embrace. “Korra, I love you so much. Can you tell me what you mean? I think... we both need this.”

 

“It’s a long story,’ Korra said as she stepped back rubbing her neck. “How about tonight I tell you everything, you deserve to know and I know I need to talk about some things and I think you’re the only person I can do that with.” 

 

Asami pulled Korra in by her shirt and kissed her she tried to poor all of her love into it and she could feel Korra doing the same.


	2. Chapter Two Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tells Asami of the darkest days of her life and how she was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Korra busied herself with making dinner while she waited for Asami to return from work, she didn’t think they would want to eat they had a lot to talk about but it would be nice to have something even if it was cold by time they got to it.

 

She knew this would happen eventually she knew it needed to happen, she needed to tell Asami everything she needed to let her know just how much she means to her. Korra knew she really could never fully express everything she felt for Asami but maybe letting her know just how bright her light was to Korra in her darkest moments would quell the fire in her heart. 

 

5:45, Asami will be home soon. Korra sat on the couch and pulled the letter from her vest she gently opened it careful not to tear the delicate paper. She skipped to the last paragraph the part that pulled her from a deep abyss that she thought she would never get out of. 

  
  


 

_ When you get back from recovering I hope we can have more times like that, I miss having you around so much. Your laugh, your smile, the silly jokes you make. I want nothing more than to make more great memories with you, even if you still can’t get the words right to the songs on the radio. I know it’s difficult and I probably have no idea what you are going through, but no matter what happens Korra we can get through it together. I hope you come back soon so we can face the rest of the challenges in our lives together, you are still my best friend and I will help you in anyway I can I love you Korra we all do. Please get better soon.  _

 

_                                       Love, Asami.  _

  
  


Love Asami. Korra sat back and let the word wash over her the same way she did when she first read the letter. This was the first time she had used that word in her letters, she would normally end it with sincerely or your friend. This time she choose the word love and that meant everything to Korra, even if she just meant it as a friend, in a time when Korra felt anything but loved Asami loved her. 

 

The lock on the door clicked and Korra looked up from her spot on the couch, she would never get used to how her stomach flipped whenever Asami walked into a room, she had to stop herself from launching herself into the raven-haired beauties arms and kissing her with enough passion to burn the apartment down. She settled for pulling Asami into her lap when she was close enough and kissing her gently rubbing small circles on her back as she pulled back and looked into her darkened green eyes.

 

“Hi you.” Asami whispered 

 

“Hi back.” Korra grinned, “How do you do that?” 

“Do what?” Asami asked

 

“Make me so happy all the time?” 

 

Asami’s smile spread so wide Korra thought she might die from how beautiful the sight was. Asami glanced at the letter sitting next to Korra on the couch and raised an eyebrow in question. 

 

“How exactly did a single letter save your life Avatar?” Asami inquired cutely sliding from her spot on Korra’s lap and settling next to her lacing her fingers with her own. 

 

Korra took a deep breath, centering herself before diving in.

 

“The letter, you sent it about two years into my recovery, I could finally walk but  whole body hurt all the time I felt so broken, so lost, so useless.” She felt the grip on her hand tighten but Asami remained quiet. “My whole life I was told I am the most powerful being on the planet, I’m tasked with bringing balance to the entire world and I thought I could. I really truly believed I could do it, but the poison took its toll on my body and the memories destroyed my mind. You were there I tried to hide it from you but I know you saw it you were so amazing back then and you had so much on your plate. I felt like I was holding everyone here back…”

 

“You were never a burden to me Korra, after everything you did for the City for the Air Nation for me, you could never be a burden to any of us.” Asami spoke softly, Korra felt warmth spread in her chest at the sound of her girlfriends sweet voice. 

 

“I realize that now, but back then I couldn’t understand that.” She shifted so she was even closer to Asami and took her other hand in hers as well and squeezed lightly. She knew this next part would really bother Asami but she needs to know so she can understand what she did for her. “I made the decision to go to the South for a few reasons and I know it always weighed on you that I didn’t let you come with me, but I had a plan in going there and I needed to push all of you from my mind if I was going to go through with it.” Asami’s brow furrowed at that, she is smart Korra knows she is probably piecing it together by now. 

 

“I had made the decision that if I couldn’t recover, if I was never able to walk again or do my job as the Avatar that it would be my duty to the world to do what was necessary to allow the Avatar cycle to continue.”

 

“WHAT?” The volume of Asami’s voice seemed to startle her as much as it did Korra and she managed to reel it in as she continued though tears began to well in her eyes. “You were just going to leave us all here? What...why…?”

 

Korra pulled her in then and ran her hand down Asami’s back before continuing.

 

“I really thought it was the only way, I wasn’t improving the world was being thrust into chaos in the Earth Kingdom…”

 

“That is exactly why we needed you, besides the...next Avatar would only be a child…”

 

“I know, but do you remember what Tenzin said during Jinora’s coronation? That the air nation would take over my duties during my recovery? I thought if it’s going to take years to recover maybe they could handle it until the next Avatar is ready.” The tears were streaming steadily down Asami’s cheeks now and Korra felt her own tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. “I was so broken Asami, physically, emotionally, spiritually… I just wanted it to end and for everyone to move on. I thought I could see my parents one last time and then I would do it a couple weeks after I got to the South Pole. I couldn’t go through with it though I tried for weeks to say goodbye in my mind, but I couldn’t… so decided to try to recover like really try and I was able to walk again but bending was difficult it was like a piece of me was gone I felt like I would never be as strong as I was before and that really got to me I stopped reading everyone's letters I cut myself off from my family and from Katara I wanted to be alone I decided that if i was going to let the cycle continue I needed to get it over with.”

 

Asami moved from her spot beside Korra and climbed on top of her then, she wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and pressed her forehead to hers squeezing her with all of her strength as if to keep her from floating away and nodded for Korra to continue. 

 

“I wrote a note I explained everything and I apologize in it for not being the person everyone thought I was I waited till night time and I went to sneak out of the palace. When I went to put the note on the table where my family would have breakfast I noticed there was a new letter from you, my mom must have forgotten to give it to me. I don’t know why, but I decided to bring it with me to the cliffside I wanted the last thing I saw to be something from someone I loved. I never intended to open it, but as i stood on the edge of the abyss… I just had to know that you were ok that you were moving on without me that you would all be ok…”

 

“Korra I would have never been ok again…” Her voice was barely a whisper.

 

“The dream you spoke of...Asami I thought back to that night it was so simple, just being there with you I was so happy then. You said you wanted to be happy like that again, it hinted to me that maybe...maybe you weren’t moving on like I had imagined that maybe it would really hurt everyone if I just left like that. Then you closed the letter you told me you loved me, even if you just loved me as a friend...I decided in that moment I needed to see you again. So I stood on that cliffside and I practiced bending for the first time in a long time and it wasn’t as painful as before and I knew in that moment that even if I wasn’t the same Avatar I was I could still be the Avatar that  _ you _ loved. That was enough for me.”

 

“Korra why didn’t you ever say something? I would have gone down to you in a second I would have helped you.”

 

Korra brought both her hands to Asami’s face and cupped her cheeks wiping the tears away with her thumbs. “You are such an incredible person, I knew I loved you and I wanted to be with you but I didn’t feel worthy, I still don’t. You have done so much, you watched your father go to jail, you pulled your company from bankruptcy, you helped me assemble the air nation, you saved my life countless times, you can make incredible machines from nothing and you are still the most caring and humble person I have ever known. I needed time to come to terms with who I was as a person… I went to that cliff every night and I read that letter and I trained, everytime I found myself looking over the edge ready to end it all your words pulled me back in. You saved my life Asami so many times I lost count and I love you more than anything in this world I dont think i’ll ever be able to truly tell you to show you all that you mean to me.”

 

“Korra I love you too!” Asami crashed their lips together the passion and love poured into the act intensified it felt different somehow in the most wonderful way. Korra thought she couldn’t love this woman in her arms anymore but Asami never ceased to amaze her as their lips moved against each other and their bodies pressed together, never close enough but closer than anyone ever would be for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
